


A Very Good Fucking Dad.

by Delvarisia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Kenpachi Best Girl, Kenpachi is a good dad, Short, does this count as a drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: Soooo I uploaded this on my FF yesterday (Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13272088/1/A-Very-Good-Dad) and decided to upload it here, cause, IMO, Kenpachi is best girl (Or in this case best dad). Enjoy.





	A Very Good Fucking Dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I uploaded this on my FF yesterday (Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13272088/1/A-Very-Good-Dad) and decided to upload it here, cause, IMO, Kenpachi is best girl (Or in this case best dad). Enjoy.

"What the  _hell_ did you let Yachiru  _do_  to you?"

As Yumichika scoffed in disgust after finishing his question and Ikkaku guffawed, Kenpachi growled in his throat. It took all his might to ignore the urge to kill his third and fifth seats. There was nothing, and he meant  **nothing** wrong with what he was doing. He was just being a good dad.

That afternoon, Zaraki decided to spend time with Yachiru, because she was technically his daughter, and no  _real man_ would say no to his little girl's request to dress him up, especially when said little girl has puppy eyes that could make a hollow yield to her wishes.

Nevertheless, when the pink-haired youngster left for a few minutes and came back with flower petals, Kenpachi did not complain or try to bounce out. Nope—the captain of the most brutal, causality-causing squad of the Gotei 13, a man known for his terrifying strength and disturbing passion for blood splatter, sat right on the floor of his squad's training room, and let his hair be covered with flowers that smelt of grass and honey.

Because Ken is a good dad.

Ken is a  _good fucking dad_ , goddammit, and it's for that reason that he doesn't see why Yumichika finds Kenny's flowery appearance pathetic, or why Ikkaku finds it funny. He was just spending time with his beloved daughter. There is nothing wrong with that.

And it's obvious that there's nothing  _to_ find wrong, in the ebony-haired male's mind, cause he didn't have any regrets when Yachiru suddenly sprinkled even more flowers on his head. Because Ken is a good dad.

And he knew that Yachiru agreed, cause she defended him good.

"Don't make fun of Kenny-chan!" Yachiru yelled out in defense as she picked up more flowers to sprinkle on top of Kenpachi's head, "he looks  _pretty!_ You're beautiful, Yun-Yun, so you get a pass, but for you, baldie, Kenny-chan is much better than you!"

Ikkaku stop his bursts of laughter and, with a heavy glare, responded with a tone of immaturity, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

Yumichika, deciding not to say anything other than "You look like a joke, Kenpachi," just continued to have a facial expression of great abhorrence. He scrunched his nose in disgust once more, and then pulled out a mirror, no doubt ready to spend half a hour giving himself a million compliments.

Typical.

Yachiru got off of the stool that was behind her adopted father, stuck her tongue out at the hairless male one rank below her, and blurted out with great pride, "At least Kenny has hair! He's better than you by a long shot,  _stupid!_  Especially since you barely give me candy!"

With a huff, the rosewood-eyed girl jumped on the shoulders of Madarame, and before the now angry man could throw her off or yell, she "softly" bit unto his head.

" _AAAAAHHH!_  Get off me, you crazy brat!"

As Ikkaku ran around in a pathetic frenzy, Yachiru having let go of her assault on his head and instead deciding to swing herself unto his shoulders and bite around his neck, and Yumichika walked far away from the two to continue to peacefully look at himself in the mirror, Kenpachi tried his hardest not to take off his eye patch, kill the two male adults, and send his kid to time out, or to Unohana, or to...something.

Because Ken is a good dad.

A good fucking dad.

So he decided to do what a good fucking dad would do which was, of course, throw Ikkaku out of the training room—Yumichika had decided to cooperate and walk out himself, as he wanted to find a safer area to, quote on quote, "look at the beauty the glass beholds"—and then grab Yachiru, so she could continue giving her lovely redesign to his hair.

Because Kenpachi is a  _kind-hearted, strong and amazing fucking dad_ , ya' hear?

A brilliant fucking dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this...
> 
> ...Kenpachi is best girl.


End file.
